Shower Mishap
by Heart's Fate
Summary: Randy gets kicked out of his locker room, he goes in search of another so he can take a shower. What could possibly be wrong with that? Chara: Randy, John Cena, Trish, LitaAmy


**_Title:_** Shower Mishap 

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't any of the characters that appear in this story. They are Vince Mcmahon's not mine.

**_Summary:_** After Randy gets kicked out of his locker room, he goes in search of another so he can take a shower. What could possibly be wrong with that?  
_**Characters:**_ Randy Orton, John Cena, Lita, Trish Stratus  
_**Notes:**_ Takes place during WrestleManina 21 after the Women's championship match. Slightly A/U. It's just a cute one shot I came up with last night after I took a shower -scratches the back of her neck-  
**_Rated:_** For a few choice words of mine.

* * *

"Ow." Randy mumbled as he gently touched a forming bruise on his shoulder. He had just gotten out of his match with Undertaker. The large man smiling and offering Randy little praise for the fight he put up. After he walked off Randy had headed to the trainer's room to make sure nothing was out of order.

The young third generation superstar made his to the locker room he was sharing with his real-life best friend John Cena.

"Hey man." John greeted as the legend killer walked into the locker room. Randy mumbled his greeting as he walked directly to his gym bag. John watched with a frown as his friend winced every so often. "You ok?"

Randy nodded, causing the Smackdown! superstar to roll his eyes. "Like I'm gonna believe you. Man, your wincing so much I lot count."

The Legend Killer laughed bitterly. "Ha ha. Make fun of my pain."

"Wuss." Cena muttered under this breath before smirking at the younger wrestler. " I hope you ain't planning on using the shower." The dark haired wrestler looked over his shoulder at the rapper, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"And if I say I was?"

"Then Imma have to kick your ass out of the damn room. I'm waiting for-." Just as John was going to finish his sentence, a knock broke through the room.

With an eyebrow raised, the taller man of the two walked to the door to open it. "Trish. What a surprise." The Legend Killer smiled as the blonde Canadian hugged him.

"Hi Randy. Is John here?"

"Yeah, come in." Randy moved allowing the blonde Diva access to the dressing room. The blonde quickly made her way to the brunette leaning against the wall. She hugged him tightly and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Shaking his head the third generation superstar grabbed his gym bag. "If you two are gonna occupy this room I might as well look for an empty room so I can take my shower." He waved over his shoulder. "If you need me I'm going to see if I can use Glen's locker room." The young wrestler left the room.

Trish's eyebrow knotted together, before her hand shot up to her mouth. "What's wrong, babe." Cena asked, tightening the hold he had around the beautiful blonde's waist.

"Just thinking I should have told him that Amy's taking a shower in there. The women's locker room was full so instead she went to ask Glen." The woman smirked slightly. The man holding her chuckled softly, "This should be fun. I wonder if we should go down there to help in case she tries to kill him."

"Nah, that would ruin the fun of it all." John whispered, placing his head gently on her shoulder.

x-  
The young Legend Killer walked down the hallways till he stopped at Glen Jacobs locker room. "So as far as Chris knew.Glenleft the room half an hour ago and was down in the catering hall. So the locker room should be free." Unknown to him the shower within the locker room had just turned off. He was happy to know that the door had been left unlocked. Stepping in he took no notice of the two other gym bags placed carelessly around the room. One obviously belonging to a man the other a woman.

The sound of footsteps behind him caused the young to look up from his bag. "Glen that you? I hope you don't-" he trailed off at the sight of one red headed Diva clad in nothing more then a towel. Her damp hair clung to the back of her neck and hung over her shoulder. Water droplets traveling down the length of her arms, her hands gripping tightly to the towel around her form. Small traces of water remained on her legs. Blue eyes blinked as he looked up into fiery hazel eyes. He gulped, taking in the death glare she was giving him, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Do I even..."Amy's hand slowly closed around a near by shoe. "want to know why you're in here!" she exclaimed, throwing the shoe and making contact with the surprised man's head.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing the side of his head. "I just got out of a hard match. There is no need for violence woman."

"Woman?" Amy shook her head, reaching for something else to throw. The young wrestler backed away his hands held up for defense. "I think you've been hanging out with John too much."

"I didn't know you were in here!" He explained. "John threw me out of our locker room when Trish came in. I was-"

"You ran into Trish?" Orton nodded slowly, hazel eyes narrowing. "Then she should have told you I was in here. She knew I would be." the young woman tightened her hold on her brush hurling it towards the wrestler only to have him duck out of the way.

"Amy! I really had no clue you would be in here. I just came in to see if Glen would let me use the shower since I obviously wasn't allowed to use the one in mine." the high flying Diva narrowed her eyes, searching his face as if looking for any false truths behind his statement. Seeing that he spoke the truth the Diva sighed.

She let go of the shoe she had grabbed seconds before, and ran her free hand through her hair. "Okay well how about a compromise? You head into the shower, taking your clothes with you. While I change. This way we won't feel uncomfortable."

Randy crossed his arms loosely over his chest, watching the woman before him. His eyes traveling over her body as she turned to look through her bag. "And if I said no?"

"Then you can go look for another shower. And as far as I know most of the locker rooms are currently occupied. I mean you aren't the only one who has had a match tonight." She looked over her shoulder, smiling sweetly at him.

He rolled his eyes grabbing his bag as he pushed off the wall. "Fine. Just don't walk in or anything."

Amy laughed, "Like I would want to see you naked." she said teasingly as the third generation superstar stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. "Act your age." she laughed as the door closed behind him.

"Who said I wanted to?" came the muffled reply. Rolling her eyes the redheaded Diva turned away from the door as the sound of the shower being turned on came to her ears.

X-

Ten minutes later the shower had been turned off and Randy was feeling a lot less sore. After changing into his black button down shirt and black slacks the young wrestler opened the door to the locker room. His eyebrow raised in question at the Diva sitting in front of the mirror. "You're still here."

The Diva refrained from turning to stick out her tongue as she applied her mascara . "This isn't your room so what would in matter." She replied. Shaking his head the wrestler went to retrieve his shoes. "Just saying. I thought you would have left after changing." He looked at the back of the red haired Diva. She was currently wearing a black halter top with a pair of form fitting dark blue jeans. He blinked, not wanting to be caught staring. However before he turned his head away, Amy's voice broke into his thoughts. "Like what you see?" she laughed softly, turning to face the man.

Randy shook his head slowly, "Ya look fine." He noticed she wore a lot less make-up then what she normally wore on-screen. The Diva smiled walking over to her bag. "Well I have to go find Trish and see if we're going to do anything tonight after WrestleMania."

"I think she was planning on coming with John and me to this club. You're more then welcome to come with us, if you want." Amy smiled. "Sounds like fun. Can't say no even if I wanted to." She laughed. "Trish's my ride so I would have had to gone anyway."

The third generation superstar smiled, a light blush coming to his cheeks as she laughed. He had to admit she had a very cute laugh. To his surprise the Diva walked over to him and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Thanks again for the invite. So Mr. RKO, what do you say if we go back to your locker room and separate the pair that's been attached to the hip." She laughed softly into her hand at his surprised expression. He quickly tried to hide the look and smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Randy reached forward, taking her gym bag in his, shoulder their bags. The Diva grabbed hold of his other hand, pulling him out of the locker room.


End file.
